


ARIES

by Abby_Ebon



Series: Odd Bits [5]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, OC: Aries... a former thief, a begger, another ne'erdowell, and... A 'kidnapped' apprentice to the Hitenmitsurugiryu sword style? Who uses a pair of triblades instead of swords?</p>
            </blockquote>





	ARIES

**Part 1,**

**Chapter One:**

Aries - The Starving Thief

* * *

Aries was cold sitting on the ground, freezing really. On some level he knew that he shouldn't be freezing, without money, or without a mother and father protecting him. But time's where bad, and as a result, Aries knew that he being homeless sense he was five was no accident.

Aries had shoulder length brown hair with copper and bronze intertwined peeking out from his bangs were alert and street weary sea green- cobalt blue eyes. He was dressed in a ragged cream tee shirt and tan torn at the knee pants. He didn't have the luxury of something to cover his feet.

Cradled in his arms was his most treasured possession, which has saved him many at time. It was a triple blade dagger, it had been the only thing his father could give him before he had died. Necessity had demanded he have a weapon so he had mastered how to use it early on. Survival had demanded that he learn to steal to survive, so he stole and became a fairly good thief.

But it was the middle of winter so no one with much sense who had money came by the alleys and back streets that he had been forced to memorize at an early age. So it came as a great surprise when a man in a cape passed with a red haired boy that looked two years older then Aries.

Aries knew his heath was deteriorating and that if he didn't get money or better yet food very soon he would die. But he couldn't bring himself to care that his man might be his only chance at a meal. He could barely focus on the two as they walked past him. The red haired stopped and turned to stare at Aries.

"Shinta?"

The elder man had stopped as well, turning to stare at the red-haired boy. The red head, who Aries guessed was named Shinta, was still staring at Aries with calm and pitying blue eyes. Aries's pride and dignity forced him to say something, so drawing a breath he spoke..

"What do you want Red? Never seen someone going hungry?"

Aries words were raw and harsh, hardly above a whisper. Shinta, or as Aries had dubbed him, Red blushed and lowered his eyes turning to leave.

The man however still stood watching Aries with a calculating look in his eyes. Aries wasn't too worried about him; others had looked at him with the same look. Calculating if he was truly worth saving. He apparently had came to a decision for he left with Red trailing behind him.

Aries closed his eyes and snorted at they left, apparently they hadn't been out of hearing range for the man had stopped again.

"I think boy you best return my money and come with us"

Aries eyes opened and widened in disbelief at back of the man. Red was looking between the two in confusion.

"But Hiko Seijuurou-sama, the boy hasn't moved." Shinta offered as if in explanation.

Aries laughed a echoing and uncaring laugh, the laugh of someone at the end of their wits.

"I have no money baka. Even if I did I wouldn't just hand it over." Replied Aries. How could anyone be that _stupid_? The man apparently called Hiko turned enraged eyes to Aries.

"What is your name _boy_." Hissed Hiko.

Apparently people now a days could still be that stupid.

Aries summoned the strength to uncurl him self from the little warmth his body heat had gathered and stood. Even if he swayed a little. He got in a shaky stance raising his Tri-blade in a defensive position. Attacking right off would only place him as more of a suspect.

"My name, you baka, is Aries." Growled out Aries.

Hiko smirked cruelly, and Aries briefly wondered if he should be smart and abandon this by turning and runing away. But damn it all, Aries was sick and tired of people like this baka kicking him around. Blast it, he had been here _first_.

"Want to fight you dirty little thief?" Spat Hiko pulling out a sword from underneath his cape. Shinta looked on with confusion in his eyes. Aries sneered at Hiko. So the man had a sword. Judging from his look he was a sword man. Hiko's stance told Aries that he was also skilled.

Damn, he really didn't stand a chance. Aries gave a long sigh and never one to hold back and wait till his opponent made the first move lunged. Hiko easily blocked as a true swords man would then twisted till the blades broke apart from each other. Hiko swiftly brought the swords flat end down upon Aries's head. Aries jerked with surprise and fall to the ground unconscious.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

There are two types of sleepers I know in this world. Those who sleep deeply and wake slowly, or those who sleep lightly and are awake in an instant. Aries was a light sleeper, unless drugged, which he hadn't been. Just hit hard enough to be sent in to la-la land.

Aries felt like he had been hit in the face with ice cold water he was drifting in and out of consciousness vaguely wondering where he was. Then like a ton of possessed bricks it hit him, that baka must have kidnapped him. Aries felt like selling Hiko to a slave trader he knew.

"You awake?" It was Red's sympathetic voice.

"I'm up." I answered rubbing the back of my neck were that Baka had hit me.

Red seemed shocked that I was up.

I smirked and brushed my too long bangs out of my eyes, rising to my feet. I hadn't been tied up and I took that as a good sign and looked around the place. Red following behind me. I wondered if the baka had instructed him to watch me.

Probably.

It was barren room other then the window. The small room held nothing but a bed I had been laying on. Sighing slightly I looked to the Red. I assumed he was the apprentice of 'Master Hiko'. I had been hoping that I would be able to recognize the landscape, or something common from the village. I didn't recognize a thing. I hoped Red would be talkative. Red cleared his throat and I turned to look at him.

"I'm Shinta, but I'm called Kenshin."

I blinked at him well he was talkative all right but not about the stuff I cared to hear. Foot steps echoed from the hall outside the room and I turned to the only door. The now open door which Hiko-Bastard was stepping through.

"I'm sorry for harming you. I hope you're not too injured." Apologized Hiko as he entered the room. I glared heatedly at him; he seemed so changed from how he had been in the alley, maybe he wasn't as much of a bastard as I had thought.

"My actions were justified, I had to have a reason for taking you away from that village." My hand curled into fists.

How _dare_ the _asshole_!

"Justified? What makes you think I wasn't _happy_ there?" I hissed through clenched teeth. How dare this man take me from the only home I had ever known!

"You were starving. You couldn't have been happy there." Hiko said in a condescending tone. As if he had the right to do what he wanted with me because it was 'justified'. And I was just accept his control over my life and move on.

He had to have been on drugs.

He must have seen the look of disbelief on my face.

"Sense you don't seem to have any proper guardians. I'll take you under my wing. You will train with Shinta as my apprentice." Hiko told both boys.

He didn't even consider that Aries might not be willing. It was as if Aries were to obey him without question simply because he had kidnapped him. Aries would not be tamed into this mold so easily as Hiko and Shinta would soon find out.

* * *

**ARIES**

_Abby Ebon_

**Part 1,**

**Chapter Two:**

With Friends Like These... Who Needs Enemies?

* * *

Aries flinched in pain as a glancing blow from one of the bricks that Hiko had thrown at him slightly succeeded in hitting him. Inwardly he screamed in rage and pain, but Aries showed no other outward sign, he been on the streets for too long for that.

He had dealt with ignoring pain worse then this. The streets were never kind to children who were forced to grow up faster then many adults would have liked to believe.

Aries quickly came back from his thoughts as Hiko nearly hit him with another brick, dodging swiftly he moved so it wouldn't do any damage.

Moving his tri-blade so it would cut the next brick in half he panted for breath. He knew that if this didn't stop soon he would be to tired to dodge, attack, or block Hiko much longer.

"That's enough." Hiko said leaving the room. After signaling to Kenshin, as it was his turn to practice.

It had been about a mouth sense Aries had been 'kidnapped'. Sense then his skills with his tri-blade had improved greatly, until his skills were equal to Kenshins own.

Hiko had tried to get him to use another kind of weapon, but he had not wanted another weapon and had quickly proven to Hiko that his Tri-blade could match any other sword in the Hitenmitsurugiryu sword style.

Aries yawned, it was late, and Red was sure to be up late meditating and shit like that to clear his head and deal with 'the thief' as Red had dubbed him. Well that was fine with Aries.

He didn't think he could handle Red's hot shot, over confident and cocky attitude for more then six hours a day. Aries collapsed on the cot and snuggled under the covers wail moving his Tri-blade so it was under his pillow.

Despite their so far sincerity in training him he didn't trust them. Aries doubted he ever would.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

In the still early morning Kenshin dumped a bucket of ice cold spring water on his younger companion. As much as he loathed admitting it out loud, the thief was growing on him and he held no doubt to Aries abilities.

While he had been thinking, Aries had awaken with a start. Tumbling out of bed and getting tangled into the blankets, muttering a curse. He tried to struggle out of the blankets but gave up when the things seemed to warp around him.

"Red, stop you damn laughing and help me outta this mess." It was more of an order then a request. Kenshin smirked down at the venerable thief.

Aries's messy brown hair clung to the blankets causing Kenshin to chuckle, green-blue eyes glared daggers at him. Aries got off the floor smiling coldly at the other boy abruptly bringing an end to his laughter.

Kenshin cursed himself for his carelessness.

Aries held his deadliest weapon in his hand, his Tri-Blade. Kenshin eyed the weapon gulping, then started to slowly back away as Aries advanced.

Hiko interrupted.

"Boys get out here!" Yelled their sensei. The two glanced at each other momentarily wondering in unison how Hiko had known. They then raced into the yard. It was nice enough, a large tree and a lake with three boulders in it.

Aries hated that he had never seen any sign of a town. Damn Hiko. He nodded to Hiko, the closest he had ever come to bowing. While Kenshin- who stood in front of him bowed to Hiko. Aries tried to concentrate on Hiko just in time to catch a pair of pants and a tank top.

"Put these on."

Joy weighted clothes. The two did so, and staggered into a standing position.

"Those are weighted as you know, but they are three times the weight you are." Hiko said as he smirked at them. _Sadist_ hissed Aries's mind, for once he completely agreed.

"Now you will not be allowed to take those clothes off until you are able to do every thing you could do without them." Hiko instructed in a bland tone.

"What about bathing?" Kenshin asked with a scrunched up nose. Hiko looked as if he was thinking.

"No -and for that you both will have to do your daily exercises and choirs until they are done. Even if it takes until midnight, not until I feel you can do everything that you did without these clothes we go onto the next training exercise." With that Hiko left the two standing in the yard. Aries started cursing.

"Bet we were gonna have to do that anyway." Muttered Kenshin with a dark expression.

After a week of normal chores with weighted clothes…

Morning chores that included making breakfast- that Kenshin normally did because Aries couldn't even boil water without burning it. Then laundry and dishes and making their receptive beds.

And training which took longer then either had ever dreamed…

Run two miles on varies terrain that Hiko changed unpredictably then they would use practice exercises to get ready to spare with each other and then go to bed… if Hiko didn't have them do any extra training.

Aries was ready to kill Hiko. But Kenshin was ready to kill Aries- he had learned more curses and vulgar sentences then he had ever wanted to know.

"Both of you- get out here!" Yelled Hiko from outside.

"Kenshin! Aries! Now!" Hiko shouted once more. With a smirk Hiko heard feet running like thunder from different parts of the house toward Hiko. Then both skid to a stop in front of him.

He nearly smiled- they had progressed quickly and he was confident they could now do the second task The two stared at him as a smirk spread over his face. Both felt an ominous drop in their stomachs.

"Well you two certainly adjusted quickly. These four buckets of water are to go to a friend of mine. Kenshin you know who I mean." Red nodded and Aries nearly stuck his tongue out-that show off.

"Your are not to spill a drop." The threat was clear and both quickly nodded and with these orders delivered Hiko left them to their own devices.

Kenshin and Aries looked to the four buckets filled with water and sealed tops. There were two sturdy looking sticks that attached two of the buckets to each other.

Aries snorted and picked his up, pulling it over his shoulders and neck his hands on either side to keep it balanced.

Kenshin grunting with the added weight followed his lead in carrying them- then of course took over leading when they headed to town.

Kenshin groaned softly- the fastest way was straight through the town market.

"We'll have to go through town." He told Aries not looking over to the other trainee.

Aries sighed and closed his eyes. The two made slow process through the market as they headed through the mob of people.

Aries had halfway tried to keep Kenshin in sight but ultimately failed. Sighing Aries could tell he was lost- he'd never been in this part of the town before. Curiously eating him when he heard shouting he glanced and quickly paled. Drunk's -five of them, who he could tell were just itching for a fight.

Strangely they had boils on some exposed bits of skin but Aries didn't notice this.

Aries growled his anger clouded his judgment when they hit a woman who hadn't had enough time to move out of their way. He helped the woman up and quickly rained in his anger when she saw her frightened face.

"Hey runt, tha' ya ma-ma?" Growled one shoving Aries to the ground, then another grabbed the back of his tank top. Aries cursed himself for letting him self forget they were behind him- and then get the better of him.

"Please let him go." Kenshin's soft and dangerous voice reached Aries's ears.

Aries was sure they wouldn't but they dropped him to the ground, his breath coming out in a rush. Winded, humiliated, and slightly bruised but none the worse for the ware Aries looked up, to see Kenshin setting his buckets up and checking for water leeks and the drunks were staggering away.

Aries felt a blush stretching across his face as he got up and brushed himself off. Kenshin shoved the water buckets into his hands; the wood stick that had connected them had broken.

"Thanks." Aries said roughly, unused to the words and not meeting Kenshin's eyes.

"Try not to get in fights with the drunk and decayed again." Kenshin hissed blue eyes cold and distant.

"W-what?" Aries gaped as he stuttered.

"Those people," Kenshin motioned in the direction where the drunks had staggered off. "Are decayed. They will die."

"How do you know?" Aries asked agast.

"My family …died somewhat like that." Kenshin admitted his eyes lowered.

The rest of journey was made in silence when the two finally reached Hiko's friends house- they didn't even get to rest. A young woman had greeted them at the door; she had hefted the water buckets easily and just as easily handed each of them two butter buckets to carry.

Inwardly flinching at the unfairness of his life Aries took the new burden. Kenshin sighed-he had expected as much. The two headed back into town and soon they came upon some street fighters who teased the two about being woman- for doing the women's work of caring butter. Kenshin could stand it no longer- he pretended to trip and started hitting the street punks with the buckets and end of the poles until he regained his balance

"Oh I am so sorry, sometimes I'm so clumsy." He 'apologized' the street punks were floored, groaning in pain and were unable to reply. He smirked then winked at Aries who chuckled. Aries grinned and walked through the market whistling while Kenshin shook his head in amusement. The rest of the walk to the house was spent in companionable silence.

Hiko was glad to see that his students had made it back safely- the two put the butter in the storage room, then two then went to there respective bedrooms. The next morning everything started out normal-but Aries seemed disturbingly too quite.

Which the two would very soon recognize as Aries plotting something which was mostly a very bad idea. At noon, grinning insanely, Aries strutted over to were Hiko sat meditating raising an eyebrow he opened his eye to see the former thief who smiled at him humorlessly

"Just wanted you to know that I'm done with my morning chores and I'm getting piercing today- see you in half an hour, bye!" Hiko blinked as he tried to decipher the boy's words Aries shot up and ran out the door laughing insanely Hiko paled when he did.

"Oh gods what have I done to deserve this?" He muttered to himself.

Kenshin came into the room looking a little pale. Hiko looked up and sympathized with the younger men he had obviously been given the news in the same manner. Kenshin sighed and looked no better for it.

"I do not know how he could be interested in body piercing- it seams painful." Kenshin said faintly in a far away kind of voice the two could do nothing to stop Aries with the head start he had gotten he would probably be in town by now

Aries came back in half an hour he's grin was replaced by a pained look. Though it was quite easy to see why; the two piercing in his ear- andthe ear itselfwas an aggravated red.

Kenshin grinned but tried to hide it- he knew Aries would probably never speck to him for a week if he made fun of his rebellious friends decision.Hiko however was most likely unfamiliar with the ways of teenagers or had forgotten them as most adults do as they grow up so he started to lecture.

"Baka I hope you learned your lesson not to make split second decisions that will affect you."

Aries blushed but nodded and went into the joint room and lay on his bed fingering his tri-blade. He smirked and tossed it- and caught it again. Then tossed it higher- Aries had momentary forgotten the tri-blade when he had heard Kenshin enter the room.

He smiled at Kenshin as Kenshin watched in horror as the tri-blade his friend had thrown descended- pulled by gravity upon him. The blade turned down and Aries only caught a look a Kenshin's horror struck look- only then remembering the tri-blade.

He looked up and realizing he couldn't catch it in time and tried to roll off the bed. The tri-blade struck the beds covers just barley missing Aries- or so Kenshin had thought at first. The tri-blade had cut all the way across his friends back.

Aries gasped as the delayed pain hit. Kenshin gave him credit for not passing out as Kenshin rushed to Aries side putting his bedding on the wound. Hiko had probably sensed that something was wrong as he came into the room. Without delay he ordered Kenshin to get some wet and dry coverings -and sewing thread. Kenshin was ordered out of the room as Hiko went to work.

The next day Hiko left the room, he smiled when he saw that Kenshin had fallen asleep outside of the bedroom. He knew that having the two as partners would be a good idea, just as he knew Aries would survive and be able to fight again.

Kenshin although he was very strong on his own needed someone to share his life and feelings with. Someone that he could count on -and someone to live for -although Kenshin would become very strong, he was not immune to human feelings and after the war ended he would probably feel that he had served his fate.

That was why Hiko had decided to take on Aries as an apprentice as well. so that they would have each other when the war ended. he hopped that Aries would be able to survive the war.

"Master? Is he alright?" Hiko pulled himself from his musings at Kenshin's words. He had probably awoken when he had felt he was being watched. Hiko sighed and smiled sadly.

"Yes- physically, he'll be able to fight again. However being hurt by your own weapon even if you are to blame- does something to a person." Hiko answered vaguely, Kenshin turned away and glanced at the ground. As he got off the floor he felt a rush of anger at himself for entering the room when he had and at Hiko for being so damnably vague.

Kenshin went into the room and there he watched and guarded his friend as he slept. Hiko had no idea how right he would be…

Aries was never quite the same as he had been when he awoke.

* * *

**ARIES**

_Abby Ebon_

**Part 1,**

**Chapter Three** :

The War

* * *

"Come on Kenshin! Fight Me!" Aries yelled dodging fast to the left as Kenshin, aggravated with the younger boy's taunts, lunged at him with his sword. Kenshin, though frustrated, saw through Aries' ploy and leaping up- he flipped over mid jump to land _behind_ Aries.

Aries quickly realized what Kenshin had done- as he used that ploy often enough- and spun around while bringing his tri-blade up to defend him self. The two weapons met in a clash of sparking steal, and Hiko could see that both of his students were breathing hard.

Hiko knew that although they both loved the thrill of fighting each other, himself, or even someone equally as skilled as them. They were careful, and yet he didn't know how they would fight with someone trying to kill them.

It had been three years sense Aries had been taken in. If he had judged the boys ages correctly- Kenshin was now around fifteen or fourteen, Aries likely a year younger. Kenshin grinned at Aries's frustrated expression and replied with a 'calm' retort. Putting more pressure on the triblade- and Aries himself.

"I _am_ fighting Aries." Kenshin smirked, his sword had been caught between one of the tri-blades blades. Using an old technique, he moved suddenly-causing Aries to fall to the ground and Kenshin to land on top of him.

Kenshin smirked triumphantly down at Aries, as he pointed the blade playfully at the younger boy's throat. Hiko felt a thrill of fear- it would be so easy for Kenshin's grip to slip and the sword to get its first blood with Aries's life.

"Enjoying your self?" Aries asked with a smirk, as he sighed and rolled his eyes. Hiko chuckled knowing that Kenshin always fell into the trap of pinning Aries with his body. Which on any other swordfighter it might work- although on Aries it never would.

"Shinta- how many times do I have to tell you? I am a street rat!" Aries yelled as he lunged at Kenshin with another tri-blade, a gift from Hiko. His main one holding Kenshin's sword at bay as he rose up.

Kenshin jerked back, and their rolls were successfully reversed. Aries had no qualms with pinning the bigger boy. The other held Kenshin's sward trapped between the blades. Kenshin laughed shaking his head.

"Alright you win this round now get off Aries." Kenshin yielded, Aries rolled his blue green eyes and got off, brushing dirt off his fighting Gi. Kenshin tilted his head. Aries had changed a lot over the years.

His hair was longer in a ponytail now, rather then those rats-nests he had long ago- though his bangs were everywhere giving him an innocent look. Girls fell for every time. Aries looked to the side where Hiko stood.

"So how was that Master?" Aries asked shyly- the boy still had some self confidence issues even after three years of the accident. Hiko nodded satisfied at their progress but noting Kenshin's absentminded gaze he decided to embarrass the youth for ignoring him.

"Very good, however I doubt a true opponent would let you get so close." Hiko stated dryly, Kenshin's cheeks flamed bright red, and Aries laughed as the three of them made their way back to the house.

Hiko disappeared as he usually did as Kenshin and Aries started on their chores. Kenshin started on the dishes- while Aries did the laundry.

Kenshin was at the age where he had noticed that in the village only the women were doing chores like these and deemed them girly.

"We should be practicing Aries, not doing chores! It's demeaning…" Kenshin whined, Aries couldn't help but laugh as he started on the laundry.

"Well there aren't any girls here Red, besides we have to earn our keep somehow!" Aries told him softly.

Kenshin had known this, of course, but hadn't told Aries that. While doing these chores was kind of meditative in a way, and one of the few times he could think without people interrupting.

Aries, meanwhile, was wondering to make Kenshin this distracted lately. He frowned Hiko's comment to Kenshin had been strange. Aries turned worried eyes to his friend's back, opened his mouth-then closed it when no words came, then he worried his bottom lip and tried to concentrate on the laundry.

Though he couldn't- as unfound fears and thoughts he had buried long ago came crawling out of the dark places of his mind. What if Kenshin and Hiko didn't want to keep him around anymore? What if they thought he had outlived his usefulness to them? Did they want to send him out on the streets again?

In any case Aries didn't want to leave. This was the only place he felt relatively safe and wanted at. As his questions and doubts stirred he grew uneasy. He blinked in surprise when he reached for another article of clothing and there was none.

Aries sighed and got up, picking up the bucket and dumping it outside. He always did the laundry in the kitchen, even if Kenshin and Hiko thought it was a bad idea. He usually didn't spill any of the dirty water, and they really didn't have anything to complain about sense there clothing was hung in the kitchen- to the side where the heat dried them faster.

Aries sat down outside and silently watched the sun set. It was always beautiful here. Aries remembered when he had first came here so long ago- and had wanted nothing more then to go back to the streets where he knew he would have died at.

In a since he supposed he had wanted to die back then. Then Hiko and Kenshin had given his something to live for- the Hitenmitsurugiryu sword style. Hiko- who was both his father and teacher. Kenshin- a friend who had become like a brother to him.

To Aries these things meant everything. Although they probably didn't know it, he was loyal to only them- and would die for them without a second thought to his own well being.

Aries frowned bitterly remembering his past, which he had still not told to them. It wasn't trust issue anymore- he was ashamed of who and what he had once been.

Who maybe, in a since-he still was?

He didn't notice Hiko coming up behind him, though he did glance at Hiko, when he sat down beside him.

"It's cold out here. Why don't you come in?" Hiko asked Aries glanced at the sky.

"Master may I ask you something?" Hiko nodded wondering what was troubling his youngest pupil.

"You'd tell me if you didn't want me here right?" Hiko chuckled, causing Aries to glance at him startled.

"Aries is that what has gotten you so worked up?" Hiko paused to look from Aries to the heavens hoping for guidance and words that could sooth Aries' fears.

"Aries when I took you in I thought it might had been the worst idea I had ever had. Kenshin, at the time, agreed fervently with me saying we should get rid of you while we could that you would cost too mush to keep, that you were dirty and smelt horrid." Hiko gave Aries a twisted little smile at the others surprise. Kenshin despite his harsh words had made sure Aries had never overheard them.

"When we got cleaned up he said that you were an orphan, a thief-a filth since you had lived on the streets. He said that the gods would put us in a vile place when we died for taking you in." Hiko glanced at his charge and seeing his confusion in worry at why a person who he viewed as a parent was saying all these horrible things about him, Hiko continued.

"But when we got to know you and you wormed your way in to our lives. Kenshin didn't say anything. I thought he might still hate you, but had given up. I came to him one day and told him I was planning to get rid of you." Aries was surprised, perhaps that had been the day when they had come back with his piercing.

"Now where he would have once rejoiced he was startled and begged me to reconsider. That you weren't as bad underneath as you had seemed. Aries if we had wanted you gone you would have been long ago. Now tell me why you asked that?" Hiko finished and Aries shifted uncomfortable with the way Hiko had laid bare the past like he had.

"Kenshin seems to be withdrawing the more that we fight and the other day he said something funny in the village…" Hiko turned to him frowning; Aries crouched and fingered his tri-blade.

"As to the answer to his withdrawing you must ask Kenshin about it. What else did he say Aries?" Hiko murmured in the dark as Aries yawned and glanced to the stars again.

"He said war was coming and we must fight." Aries said looking away from Hiko so he didn't see the man's startled expression fade as Aries looked back to him. Hiko stood brushing back his hair.

"I don't know if war is coming Aries- but Kenshin is wrong we're staying out of this fight…Neither of you are ready" Hiko looked back down at Aries who nodded and rose to go back into the house.

"Aries if Kenshin talks of war again tell me alright?" Hiko requested softly, Aries nodded and left Hiko to think as he went to bed. Kenshin's eyes opened when Aries passed his bed and went to his own.

Kenshin had been slightly worried that Aries had been out for more then two hours after sun set since he was usually the first one to go to bed. Kenshin had decided that it wasn't worth worrying over and tried to go to sleep.

The next morning when Hiko woke them up, Aries was glazed eyed and his hair was tousled and tangled. Kenshin wasn't in much better state. They didn't know it but they had both stayed up worrying about the future for them would be.

* * *

Note; Before this begining, there was this written...be warned it is unedited.

ARIES

Abby Ebon

Part 2,

Chapter One:

Return; The Rurouni must wander, but Aries always follows after

It was a dark night, the streets and market places that where full of life every day were bare and empty, not a soul was supposed to be out this late, yet one was, a person that wore a black robe and a twin triplet blade and another twin triplet blade on the other side of the persons waist under his robes a fighting Gi that consisted of loose/baggy wight tee-shirt and black loose pants.

This person was a former man killer, a Ishinshishi, this person was known as Hitokiri Shisai (Shadow Death) or Aries now he had sea green eyes and long brown hair tied into a braid that swung to his mid waist his wild bangs stuck out along the left side of his face was an old long scar it started one inch above his eyebrow then went over his eye (not harming it) and continues until and inch above his jaw line then stopped.

Aries knew Kenshin was in this village and he intended to see if the rumors were true that if his only friend and Sword Mate was now a Rurouni and if the rumors were true he would have to join him, after all, he had no intention of letting Kenshin battle or go on without him for Sword Mates stayed with each other until one died, they were strong apart and invincible together, and Kenshin and he were the only known sword mates left.

Aries looked around; he saw the dojo rumored to be Kenshin's new home in the distance he didn't see any outside lights on so he decided to wait until morning going to greet Kenshin going into a shop that was still open he walked to the front desk and glanced around the room it consisted mostly of street men and dunks.

Aries smiled at the desk clerk

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" asked the man

"I'm looking for a man that used to go by Hitokiri Battousai or as you more then likely know him as Kenshin Himura" said Aries smirking as the clerks eyes widened in shock

"I thought so …..Does anyone here know were Kenshin Himura is?" yelled Aries; a man with brown hair in two red ties approached him

"my names Sanosuke Sagara and I'm a good friend of Kenshin's what do you want if it's to fight him you'll have to go through me first" said Sanosuke

Aries smiled up at the tall man "I want nothing of the sort Sagara-san please deliver this message to Kenshin he'll know what I mean" said Aries, Sanosuke looked relived that the stranger didn't want to fight Kenshin he nodded for Aries to continue

"Rurouni must wander, Aries always follows after" said Aries

"Think you can deliver that to Kenshin?" said Aries, Sanosuke nodded and Aries smiled at him

"You have my thanks" said Aries as he walked past him and into the night

Sanosuke thought the message was a little off but would deliver it just as the guy asked.

In the night Kenshin tossed and turned groaning and muttering "no…no..not again" in his sleep

KENSHIN'S DREAM

It was night the moon was full just like every dream before it Kenshin was standing in the middle of a clearing the smell of earth, blood, and death of the pack of thieves had been strong thunder blared and lightning flashed and suddenly it was poring rain soaking him an new element of the old dream interfered when a twig snapped and Kenshin spun around his sword prepared to kill the person who startled him his blade clashed against metal instead of the expected flesh of a human

"We're getting too old for this Kenshin, I hope the war is one soon, for your sake if not mine" stated a nearly forgotten familiar Tri-blade wielding former thief turned warrior his best friend Kenshin smiled

"What are you doing here Aries aren't you supposed to be helping Tomoe?" Aries rolled his eyes "Kenshin did you actually expect me not to help out? I must fight just as you must" stated Aries who shock his head

"I know old friend" stated Kenshin glancing at Aries who watched him warily "Aries? What is it?" Aries flinched "We got through the war without much damage then you had to go and accept that mission and had to get your face cut up" explained the younger warrior

Kenshin snorted "Is that what's bugging you, don't sweat it it's not a bad omen or anything" stated Kenshin dryly Aries didn't say any more as they made there way to Tomoe's home Tomoe greeted Kenshin but practically ignored Aries who went off somewhere to be alone or so Kenshin thought until he found a note saying that Aries was going to go find himself and not to worry about him that he wanted Kenshin to be happy with his new found love

The next day had been his worst nightmare

END DREAM

Kenshin gasped as he awoke breathing heavily the memory brought back pain of both Tomoe's death and his best friends departure he had been depressed for a long time after that thinking maybe Aries had died or had went back to his thieving ways he hadn't gotten any information or heard any rumors as he had wondered, sighing Kenshin pushed the old memories away determined that no one would suspect that he had dreamt of his past

In the morning Sanosuke walked to the dojo and was greeted by Kenshin 'oh well, they say the best time is the present'

"Yo, Kenshin tonight wail I was at a restaurant this guy asked everyone there if they knew you, I walked up hoping the guy didn't want to fight it turned out he only wanted me to give you a message" said Sanosuke by the time Sanosuke had finished talking Yahiko and Kaoru had come

"And the message was?" inquired Kenshin curiously hopping it wouldn't be a new enemy "Rurouni must wander, Aries always follows after" Kenshin stiffened hoping against hope that the message had been delivered by his friend

"You said this person was male? Can you be sure of that?" said Kenshin 'I have to be sure' thought Kenshin he knew a girl that he had met in his travels who he had told those words to

"Yah I'm pretty sure, he had a scar over his left eye that went to his jaw line, he carried two twin triplet blades" explained Sanosuke, Kenshin looked faintly amused and vary relived

"Sano-san do you know where this person went?" asked Kenshin, Sanosuke shock his head

"I'm right behind you" said Aries smiling at Sanosuke's shocked look and the others who he didn't know

"My name is Aries, former man slayer" said Aries bowing respectfully to Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Kaoru, Kenshin smiled and when Aries straitened he hugged his old friend, who the others where shocked to see, was a head smaller then Kenshin.

Aries let out a laugh and hugged the Rurouni back the two released each other Aries smiled at Sanosuke "Kenshin, tell me why did Sanosuke here ask if I wanted to fight you?" asked Aries as he raised an eye brow, Kenshin sighed "Come Aries, it will be a long story, Miss Kaoru may I have the day off?" Kaoru nodded and Kenshin lead Aries into the dojo and into his room to begin a story that would last until the afternoon

ARIES

Abby Ebon

Part 2,

Chapter Two:

A Talk between Old Friends

Kenshin lead Aries to his room Aries sighed the room was practically empty except from a few of Kenshin's old treasures that could be mistaken for junk if one did not know Kenshin well enough Aries sat on the ground near the window and Kenshin sat near him the two sat in companionable silence

"They seem like good people, the young lady Miss Kaoru it seems as if she is interested in you as a …..husband" said Aries with a wide smirk Kenshin blushed crimson causing Aries to chuckle good naturedly then grow solemn

"Kenshin do they know of your past after Battousai but before the Rurouni?" asked Aries eyeing the elder of the two by a few years, sighing Kenshin shock his head

"Aries they barely know enough to fill in some big blanks about me" stated Kenshin, Aries rolled his eyes

"Figures yah never trusted anyone after you met me and master" Kenshin looked at Aries narrowing his eyes yellow starting to creep in

"Kenshin we've been alleys and sword mates sense we met I doubt anything you do, short of killing me, or yourself, will scare me anymore" stated Aries watching Kenshin's eyes turn clear blue again Kenshin blushed lightly and Aries shock his head his brown gold hair falling into his eyes causing him to blink a few times

"Last we met you had fewer scars and that one on your back is resent if my eyes don't deceive me, how did it happen and why did Sagara-san say that I had to fight him before I had to fight you?" asked Aries in a playful tone that hid his rage and confusion from most but that trick had never worked with Kenshin

"Remember Hajime Saitoh?" asked Kenshin Aries chuckled "Don't tell me he is still bent on defeating you in that battle you two never finished" stated Aries, Kenshin sighed "No he and I had to join forces latter this year because of Shishio Makoto" Aries frowned making a mental note to find out more on this man "I see, so he gave you the scar on your back?" stated Aries knowing the answer

"Yes" confirmed Kenshin, Aries nodded slightly

"Tell me Kenshin the word on the streets is that you disappeared when Tomoe died, you left, if I remember right I had left a few weeks before that, all I have is the rumors what really happened?" asked Aries watching Kenshin silently

Kenshin didn't reply but Aries nodded "I see" Kenshin sighed "You remember I had killed her fiancé, and that's how I got one of my scars, and took her to my home and hopped she would leave in the morning" Aries chuckled in remembrance

"Stubborn woman, I remember that clearly if not for her then I would not know how to cook" Kenshin rolled his eyes

"True you were worse a cook then Miss Kaoru ever could be before that" muttered Kenshin making a face

"I'm very glad she taught you to cook I know I would have never had the patience too" stated Kenshin causing Aries to brake out laughing, then when he settled down he pouted girlishly

"Now really I wasn't so horrible, we could eat it without dieing" murmured Aries sheepishly

"Oro!" said Kenshin surprisingly

"Alright, that's enough you so after she taught me to cook, and us both to be somewhat human, I knew you wanted her for your wife and sense I wanted you to be happy I left so you could have a normal life without flashbacks to your life before ….so what happened?" questioned Aries studying Kenshin silently

"She had been a spy and had been instructed to find our weakness when you left all the better she could find my weakness then through me yours" said Kenshin, Aries nodded in understanding

"But we had to fee our home because it was burnt down and she somewhere along the way fell in love with me and I her, then the organization she worked for kidnapped her and took her to there base and I came there in rage in a fight she got in-between me and the man that I was fighting I couldn't stop my blade in time and she died by my blade, the dagger she had cut my cheek and that is how I got the other scar they formed a x and I left after getting a reverse blade sword and vowing never to kill again" said Kenshin

Aries sighed knowing that Kenshin was hurting and that the probability of Battousai coming out was high Kenshin tensed a silent warning to Aries that Battousai was now in control

Hitokiri Battousai's amber eyes glanced around the room looking for danger then his eyes landed on Hitokiri Shisai's now lavender eyes, that meant that nothing was wrong only that there other haves had been talking about the past

"Battousai nice seeing you again" said Shisai who smirked "They shouldn't torture themselves with the past like that although it is good to see old friends" stated Battousai

"True" the next half an hour was spent in silence the two old alleys and best friends simply enjoying now and comparing it mentally to how it had once been

ARIES

Abby Ebon

Part 1,

Chapter Three:

The Bet, a Fight and the Battousai.

In the late afternoon as the sun was setting the two former man slayers came out and were greeted by Dr. Gensai, Megumi, Ayame, and Suzume who hadn't been informed of the man known only as Aries to the others "Who's this girl, Sir Ken?" asked Megumi, Aries blinked and sweat-dropped after realizing who Megumi meant "Oro! Miss Megumi Aries is no girl, he is one of the best swords men in Japan" said Kenshin sincerely which made Megumi bush cherry pink at her mistake

"Yah right" snorted Yahiko "No one is better then you Kenshin" said Sanosuke, Aries ginned semi-evilly "Yah wanna bet on that one Sagara-san?" Sanosuke nodded wail everyone with the exceptions of Sanosuke, Aries, and Kenshin anime fell

"Kenshin, how about a good round or two then will see who the best of this duo is" said Aries glancing at his long time friend who shrugged and nodded "I see no reason not to Aries" agreed Kenshin

The groups of friends were surprised that this new man could get Kenshin to spare, when Sanosuke had been trying for so long to get the former Battousai to agree to a rematch and he had merely asked Kenshin one time and now they were going to see the two spare.

Kenshin relied mostly on strategy and Ki in battle , Aries relied on strategy then on any one thing else, the two men chose there weapons Kenshin his reversed blade sword and Aries his twin triple blades Aries and Kenshin bowed and raced toward each other using there 'god speed' as many have called it.

Indeed no one could see the two fighting only purple and black blurs to them, Sanosuke frowned Aries and Kenshin acted like Katsu and he did sometimes maybe there was a deeper past between the two then the others even knew of perhaps Kenshin had known Aries before he had turned into the Hitokiri Battousai and if that was so then that meant Kenshin probably trusted the mysterious stranger more then the others and himself.

Aries and Kenshin suddenly stopped Aries was on the ground with Sakabatou in between on of his triple twin dagger's blade Kenshin's amber eyes flashed 'wait' thought Sanosuke 'Kenshin doesn't have amber eyes… Hitokiri Battousai…..oh shit' was just about what went through the rest of the Kenshin's friends minds

Aries smirked "Battousai nice to see you….would you mind letting me up?" Battousai shrugged and put his sword away as did Aries did with his twin triplet blade Battousai grabbed Aries's hand and roughly pulled into his chest and hugged him Aries sighed and hugged him back.

The two men released each other and Battousai looked Aries in the eyes "Aries….why did you leave?" said Battousai with no emotion in his voice, Aries sighed again and hung his head "Battousai…you were so happy with Tomoe, I felt I was just another reminder of your …our…past…..so I left" said Aries head still bowed Battousai scowled at Aries's humbleness.

"Look at me Aries, Hitokiri Shisai, we would have been Sword Mates no matter if Tomoe liked it or not and you should at least have told me you were leaving I would have gone with you no matter if I loved Tomoe or not" said Battousai sincerely, Aries shook his head sadly "Battousai…..I wanted you and Tomoe to be happy no matter my fate"

Battousai's eyes widened and then narrowed, he grabbed Aries's chin and forced him to look at him "Aries …..Remember what Hiko Seijuurou said? Once a Sword Mate always a Sword Mate until one dies….then the living one is living a half life…until he too dies…if you had died half of my soul would have died with you" said Battousai with sincerity

"We both agreed that we would comment seppoku if one of us died for its better then living when you only had half of a soul" said Battousai harshly Aries flinched and glanced to the ground that was now far more interesting Battousai's eyes softened and he sighed and shook his head

"Your getting as soft as Rurouni" stated Battousai softly, Aries chuckled and looked up at him then at Sanosuke wail grinning impishly needless to say Sano was very pale "So Sagara-san I do believe we had a bet lets go settle it" said the infamous Hitokiri Shisai walking towards Sano and pushing the taller man into the Dojo the others followed after wondering what the man known as Aries would want from Sano

Battousai chuckled at Aries's childish attitude 'Happy now Battousai' asked the ticked off Rurouni mentally, Battousai mentally nodded and a few seconds later blue eyed Kenshin had replaced the amber eyed Battousai 'Of course Rurouni you know that now that Aries is here I can take control and you won't have to worry about me going on a killing spree' said Battousai mentally "That I do know, indeed I do" said Kenshin walking away to check on Aries and Sano

ARIES

Abby Ebon

Part 1,

Chapter Four:

Changes

In Sanosuke's life there had been few things he had truly feared but this mysterious man that rivaled Kenshin Himura's power was someone who he feared greatly and not without reason the mystery known as the deadly Hitokiri Shisai had done three things he had had no success in

1.) Getting Kenshin to spare with him

2.) Getting as strong as Kenshin

3.) Controlling the deadly Battousai in Kenshin

And these things were no walk in the park and now the man that had accomplished all of these things was sitting across from him bargaining on what the bet he had foolishly made should be settled

"Sano-san if my memories of bets are correct then the loser has to agree to whatever the winner wants right?" said Aries smirking at the squirming man

"Hai" was the mumbled reply Aries received, Aries smirked

"Well then you can consider this a I-owe-you, you have nothing I'm in need of now and I thing I can lodge with Miss Kaoru, I will earn my keep I'm nearly as good as Kenshin when it comes to household keeping" said Aries "and if all else fails I'll just resort to what I do and have always done best"

Kaoru smiled at Aries

"Of course you can stay here" stated Kaoru

A movement from Aries's direction caught Sano's attention and suddenly Kenshin was sitting next to Aries, Sanosuke glanced at Kenshin he had his blue eyes back, Sano mentally celebrated Kenshin's amber eyes gave him the creeps but didn't seem to bug Aries at all.

O.o.O.o.O

Well, other then this sex scene, this is all that ever was of Aries.

Aries hissed slightly as he removed his bloody shirt from his bruised body he had won the fight for his will had not been broken but he would probably be very sore for a few days to come in that there was no question Aries stifled a yawn because despite being beaten to a pulp and staved for a few days he desperately needed sleep so he didn't do something he'd never not do under normal circumstances he left his Tri-blade with his old clothing

Aries didn't notice the figure in Kenshin's and his room with amber blue eyes that watched him with lust, protectiveness, and possessiveness shining in them

Hitokiri Battousai watched his only friend and alley with something other then friendship it had been a tuff ten year war and it was coming to an end he didn't know what he was going to do after the war he only knew he didn't want Aries to go away or to die anytime soon he realized that now after Aries had been captured for three days

Battousai watched as Aries's chest rose and fell with every breath he was breathing normally though, Battousai stepped out of the shadows he wore only his loose pants that served as sleeping clothing in Aries and his own line of work you never knew when danger might strike Battousai was suddenly struck by how close he had come to loosing his first true friend he realized suddenly that he wanted to make sure this was not an illusion brought on by not sleeping and traveling constantly

Battousai drew closer to the sleeping figure until he looked over him Battousai's normally blue amber eyes were completely amber Battousai got on his knees and Aries form stiffened warning Battousai that although Aries's eye lids hadn't flickered or his breathing pattern changed Aries was well aware that someone was in the room

Aries moved in a flash pinning Battousai to the floor Aries's eyes widened when he realized who he had caught, and Battousai smirked at his friends surprise, taking advantage of Aries's shock long enough to switch there positions

Aries blinked at him curiously, Battousai straddled the younger man's waist grinding there shafts together causing Aries to blush and his eyes to glaze over Battousai captured the younger mans mouth with his own possessively running his tongue along Aries bottom lip. Silently asking for entrance, Aries's opened his mouth willingly as the two explored the others mouths with there tongues and there bodies with wondering hands and probing figures

Somehow they turned so they were on there sides Battousai smirked when he found Aries's entrance causing the thief to arch, Battousai's probing fingers found Aries prostate and caused the other fighter to nearly come then Battousai smirked and slowly started to stretch Aries who soon grew used to Battousai's menstruations but he was panting and arching against the fingers

Battousai removed his fingers wanting to be inside of his mate gently he turned so that he was facing Aries back gently he slid into the tight heat and groaned waiting until Aries purposely squeezed him it had been there sign that they were ready to move on Battousai gasped as the tight canal clenched onto him then released him Battousai pounded into his mate his lover

Aries panted and Battousai watched him he bit into Aries's shoulder drawing a low moan from him Battousai watched as Aries's eyes clouded and he turned into Shisai, beautiful green-blue eyes turned into mixed lavender Shisai met Battousai easily and he growled

"Faster" ordered the former thief Battousai didn't question him and merely did what Shisai had asked shifting so he could penetrate deeper Shisai screamed his name as Battousai brushed his pleasure place gasping and panting for breath Shisai moaned

"Battousai…let go …please…harder" pleaded Shisai with a low growl Battousai let go slamming into the withering and arching body of Shisai with twin screams the two came as one and Battousai slid gently out of his lover and turned him to his chest Shisai purred contentedly cuddling against the older of the two

Battousai grinned and made soothing circles on Shisai's back looking down at his mate who met his eyes reassuring what he had always known .Shisai was his. Battousai smiled a real smile and Shisai closed his eyes knowing that he could relax and let his ever present guard down trusting Battousai to keep them safe

Battousai was glad that Shisai hadn't been too badly hurt just beaten 'Those bastereds probably thought that they broke him' Battousai shivered in horror at the thought of having his lover driven into madness by pain 'I'm glad I killed them all' thought Battousai savagely

he remembered seeing his lover unconscious and thinking him dead then there bloody screams of pain as he had captured them inside a secured room and burned them making sure the flames had killed them and not the smoke and then the relief he had felt when he had found that Shisai although bloody was alive

when Shisai had awoken they had been far away from the caves Shisai had asked him to go and secure them a room in this inn it had been mid afternoon and he had arrived in it about two hours, it had taken his lover until dusk to reach it, he was worried but not too much they would rest here for a week then go by then Battousai had no doubt that Shisai would be fully recovered.

They basked in the assurance that the other was alive and well and that soon the morning would come and a new day would come

O.o.O.o.O

**Author's Note:**

> Likely that would have marked the between, the end of childhood and the beginning of the war and then parting. This is one of my older stories, and likely the only reason I kept it as long as I have.


End file.
